Bullets of Love
by T.A.B. theamazingblacksmith
Summary: What happens when a hunter ends up in the world of minecraft where mobs of noble and royal lineage look like humans! Be prepared for fights, love and humor galore. Eternal Disclaimer: I do not own Minecraft, I only own the storyline and the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Bullets of Love: 1

I love hunting, mostly because of the gun in my hand and the knife in my boot, but I love hunting. I always go out hunting with my uncle, and we always come back with something. Being as sometimes we go out into the forest for several days, we have to bring extra supplies and I'm the lucky one to carry all the ammo! Sure, it's heavier, sure, it's more dangerous, but I enjoy carrying this stuff.

Ha! Where are my manners? My name is Alfred Odin, I'm 16 and currently 5' 7" so I'm kinda short. I don't consider myself good looking, what with the regular black hair brown eye,. I go hunting a lot, so I consider myself, in shape.

Anyway, I was in the Blue Forests of the Appalachian Mountains, when saw this big cave. Me always enjoying the need to explore asked my uncle if I can go in. Seeing as I was practically bouncing off the walls, my uncle let me, while he went after a prize deer, whose tracks we've been following for the past few hours. As I plunged deeper into the cave, I notice a purple glow in the back of the cave. She I reached the source, I found a pool of purple glowing water. I was speechless, because the water, it seemed to call out to me. I reached my hand out and touched the water and then instantly regretted it. After my hand touched the water, I was sucked in and felt myself fall into the depths of the water.

A/N Here is my fic, please review, and see that I'm going on the right way for a good story.


	2. Chapter 2

Bullets of Love : 2

I kept falling through the water, the the water just stopped and I ended up on a beach near a lake. I looked around and realized that I wasn't in the Blue Forest anymore. The lake was completely surrounded by forest, and mountains can be seen in the distance. I decide to head to one of those mountains to get a good viewpoint over the land. I ran quickly through the forest, not caring that even a bear without ears could hear my boots scrunching all down on all of the grass beneath me. The mountain was both surprisingly close, and surprisingly large, but I swallowed my concern to climb the thing like I originally intended. After what seemed like an hour walking up the mountain, I reached it's peak. There I crouched and pulled out my Browning A-Bolt, with a x4 scope to check out the land around me.

While I was doing that I noticed that in the distance, there were what seemed like two armies coming together, then the armies stopped a distance from each other. Then each army sent what seemed to be an envoy to the other side. I could barely make out the envoys, one was a young guy , maybe about my age, with black hair, a torn blue shirt and blue jeans and what seemed to be green skin.

"Huh, some envoy those guys are sending."

The other envoy left me speechless though. She was a tall well endowed ( if you know what I mean, heh heh) that had gray hair, but not the old person kinda gray. She was wearing a small jacket that only covered her "assets" and a short pair of shorts that left little to the imagination.

"Now that's an envoy."

Then the two envoys stopped midway and seemed to be talking to each other, then the girl said something and the guy smiled and nodded and led her by the hand away from the field. This was the wierdest thing I saw, and it left me thinking _What were they talking about? _

Soon, I was interrupted by this creepy slurping sound. I looked behind me and found to my ever-growing horror that there was a massive spider looking at me. I quickly got up and bolted down the mountain, then I tripped and essentially rolled down the hill. I quickly jumped up and kept running into the forest. Then after maybe five minutes, I stopped and hid behind a tree. I looked out both sides of the tree, then leaned against it and released a breath that I didn't't even know I was holding. I looked around the tree again to find myself lookin into a pair of violet eyes. I yelped and jumped back, pulling my knife out of my boot in the process. What I didn't realize were the two black beings standing next to the owner of the violet eyes.

"Who are you to draw a weapon in the precense of royalty?"

I took the advantage and sheathed the blade and threw myself to one knee, not completely sure on what exactly was going on.

"I apologize your majesty, I was frightened by your presence. Place accept my most humble of apologies," I blurted out.

I look up at her and saw her eyes soften, and then she lifted my chin.

"Do not worry about the boy, he seems to be young and impulsive, I accept your apologize young lord."

"Young lord?"

"Yes, you do look like a human am I correct, so you must be a lord of some sort, right?"

"Well your majesty, I _am_ a human, and I'm no lord, I'm a hunter if anything."

Her eyes went wide, then she turned to one her guards and said something in a language, that I didn't understand or recognize. Then she turned and was about to leave, when she said,

"I feel sorry for you, things are going to get harder from here on out, at least for you, for now try not to reveal yourself as a human," then she smiled then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

I took this all into account and then realized something, the see people aren't human? If so, then what are they? I sat contemplating all of this information, when I felt something jump on my back. I instantly fell forward and tried to look at my attacker. I couldn't see him, so I waited until he spoke.

"Ha! For a skeleton lord, you sure are easy to sneak up on aren't you?"

I kinda freaked, but then realized, that she, like the princess thinks that I am a lord, maybe I'll play along. Hope I can trick her long enough to escape.

"I apologize, but I was having a conversation with the princess prior to your arrival. We were speaking about the fact that I was newly appointed lord."

"Oh, you're a newbie, well allow me to show you the ropes."

"Thank you miss, I deeply appreciate the help."

I felt the weight on my back get up, and then I got up and turned around. I almost jumped up in sheer terror, for behind me was this kid with an army of the biggest spiders that I have ever seen. The kid smiled and then laughed at my reaction.

"Bet you never saw an army this big have you?"

"No I haven't. Are you royalty?"

She laughs, and then shakes her head.

"You have so much to learn, newbie. By the way, my name is Lady Aria, ruler of the Southern Mob Caves."

"I see, so you're like me, a young lord or lady in your case."

I glance nervously around at the spiders that surrounded us. I felt nervous around them, but I trusted that because of Aria that I would be safe. Though despite my best efforts Aria saw right through me.

"What, never saw a spider before?"

"No, it's just that I'm a newly appointed lord and I'm not familiar with the customs that I am to take into consideration."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. So what are you, a skeleton? You look to be good with a ranged weapon."

I took the chance and acted like a skeleton. Besides I am a pretty good shot with a gun, my bow marksmanship, could use a little work though.

"Uh, yeah I just recently got appointed, so I still look like I'm alive."

"Oh cool! So do you know my friend Kelly?"

"Sorry, but like I said I'm newly appointed, so I haven't been ankle to meet any other noble."

"Oh that's right, new guy, not being able to meet anyone yet. Well I'm headed over there to see my friend Kelly, maybe you guys can get acquainted!"

A/N I apologize for the previous chapter being so short, but it was more of a prologue than a proper chapter. I hope I'm doing something right here.


	3. Chapter 3

Bullets of Love: 3

I blanked at the mention of meeting a skeleton, but then remembered that the nobility and royalty all look like humans, so I didn't worry much. Aria seemed to be in a good mood, so I tried not to look nervous as to not cause alarm. The spiders were quite fast and I quickly tired, when it got too hard for me, it became somewhat of a situation.

"Ok, fine, what don't I let you ride one of the spiders?"

I stiffened at the thought of riding one of the spiders, it made me shiver. I decided to just go with it, despite the mere thought scaring the living crap out of me. I nodded and nervously looked at the nearest spider, it seemed to be waiting on me, and didn't seem too happy about it.

"Come on, jump on, don't be shy, he isn't going to bite, unless you piss him off that is."

I gingerly climbed on the spider's back, and realized how soft its fur was. I was expecting its fur to be hard and prickly, but it's actually quite nice. I found a groove between its butt and its thorax where I fitted quite well. Aria seemed to enjoy my bewilderment at riding a giant spider for the first time.

"I think I can get used to this. I'm ready to go Aria."

"I'm glad that you got used to the spiders so quickly, you seemed unsettled by them when you first saw them."

We both smiled then continued on our way to Kelly's domain. We passed beautiful landscapes as we rode on. I saw everything from a scorching dessert, to the cold unforgiving tundra in a matter of a few minutes. I didn't know wherry it was because of the spiders or this world has small biomes, but I figured that I shouldn't think about it too much, or else I won't sleep tonight. Most of our trip was uneventful, that is until we heard what sounded like the slowest train chugging along and a series of unearthly moans coming from the woods on our right. Suddenly, from the woods, came a giant stampede of, well, something. I couldn't tell what it was, it was moving to fast, but I knew that this is where the moans came from. I was a bit nervous, but I didn't show it, as Aria was completely unaffected by the turn of events. Then the stampede speed and stood directly before us, and when they did, I wretched. It want that the things that caused the stampede were so ugly it made me sick, but they stunk! The smell was overwhelmingly disgusting, I almost hurled on the spot. As I was struggling to keep my stomach inside my body, a lone human walked out of the woods. i couldn't see him, but after several minutes of agonizing pain,i finally got a good look at him. This guy looked like a mess, clothes-wise, but other than that, he seemed to look fine. He stood in front of his stamping horde and waited. This guy looked really familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Finally the guy spoke, "My name is Damian, Lord of the Stronghold of the South, and I would like to challenge you're skeleton partner to a duel for your hand." I wasn't understanding what was going on, but apparently, this embarrassed Aria, because she was blushing, badly.

"You green-skinned undead freak, I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Green-skinned? Wait a minute, this guy's the excuse of an envoy I saw before. Just who is this guy? I was about to ask Aria, but she beat me to the punch.

"This undead freak is Damian, one of the zombie lords. Don't worry about him newbie, he thinks he can force anyone to get what he wants."

Zombie? That explains the smell, but I'm taking this well, maybe riding on a spider was a good idea after all. I calmly looked at him and tried to gauge where I would have to shoot him if I had to, the head seems like a good place, and maybe the only place if the zombie stories are real. I decide to defend myself in this matter, "Lord Damian, it seems that I don't fully understand what's going on, but I can't sit here while you raise your head high and challenge a noble far below your rank to a duel when you assuredly have many victories under your belt, while I have recently risen a lord and have yet to build my army!" This seemed to get his attention, and I've read my share of books to know how this nobility stuff works. "I see that you are a new looted and is quite well versed in the ways of a lord," Damian replied, "but do you know what season it is?"

"No, I may know some workings of nobility, but I don't know the events of gathering and such."

"We are in the saying season. A time to get together and get to know each other better."

I grimaced at the thought of a poor young lady having to date this guy, and instantly felt sorry for Aria for having to even think about the possibility of having to date Damian.

"No matter, I'm still going to duel this new lord and win your hand!"

A/N Sorry for the late chapter, but I had shtuff to do. If my spelling our wording is off, please let me know. Also OC's are welcome, just a name, age, description and small bio and they might be a potential candidate. I welcome all criticism, and ideas. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Bullets of Love: 4

I froze on the spot as the undead finger was aimed at me. While I knew this was going to happen, it still kinda freaked me out, but I kept a straight face. I calmly got off the spider's back and pulled out my gun. I aimed at his head, then said "Bring it on!"

Damian seemed more than happy to kill me and eat my guts, but I wasn't going to let that happen. He charged, then stopped as I fired the bullet, hitting him between the eyes, which was luck I assure you. Damian looked up then put a finger in the bullet hole, then looked at me and laughed, "Ha! You fool, did you really think that a home in my head is going to hurt me? I relocated my brain in a much more useful spot!"

I couldn't believe it he relocated his brain somewhere else? How is that possible, nevermind, I have to find it, otherwise he can't die. He charged at me with his sword, aiming to severe my head off, I ducked and hit him in the head with the back of my rifle to get him off away from me. He went down, but got up almost immediately after.

"Impressive, that almost hurt me, but I am undead and I feel no pain, except where my brain is, and I moved it to the most important spot on my body!"

Damian jumped up in the air and spread his legs wide as he smiled maniacally. I was frantic and thought about the most important parts of of the body. After I dodged his futile jump attack, I loaded another bullet in the chamber, then aimed between his legs.

"_Well, if he brags about being a man, this place has to hurt whether or not he's dead or alive," _I thought.

I fired and hoped for the best. Fortunately, my idea worked, he went down holding the oh so dear spot and never got back up. I guess he couldn't get his brain out of his pants. Aria stood there dumbfounded by the result of the fight, not believing of the events that just transpired. Meanwhile, the zombie army slowly rotted and disappeared. All that was left behind was a green katana, just lying on the ground. I went over to pick it up and the closer I got to it, the more it seemed to call out to me.

"Don't get near it! You can't touch it! You'll...!" Aria stopped in mid-sentence as I picked up the blade. As soon as I did, an ethereal voice spoke in my mind, it sounded powerful, and ancient, and someway intimidating.

"I see that you have killed my master, human, and I shall grant you one of his abilities. Do you want defense or reinforcement?" The voice asked.

I didn't know what it was talking about but I had no chance of surviving here without all the help I could get,

"Blade?" I said out loud, "I want defense!"

"Very well, prepare yourself!"

Instantly, I felt what seemed to be another consciousness entering my mind, then the last thing I saw was a large spider with what looked like a gray beard walking to Aria before I passed out.

A\N Here's another chapter, sorry, had loads of junk piling up, and it got in the way, I'll try to be more constant about it. The key word here is try. Please review, and if you guys want me to insert an OC then send me a name, short description of his/her appearance, and a small bio, and I will consider adding him/her/it, (if you wanted a mob) to the story. Pleas let me know if you want longer chapters. Peace out!


End file.
